


Idée Fixe

by sapphism



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphism/pseuds/sapphism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idée Fixe

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this needs editing. I'm so sorry.

Nitori let out a small sigh, relishing in the way the older boy held onto his hips, kissing along Nitori's bare shoulder as he ground his front into the smaller of the two. "S-senpai," the grey-haired boy exhaled.

Rin sunk his teeth into the boy's shoulder, causing Nitori to cry out. "Senpai!" Rin languidly ran his tongue over the mark he made, nursing it before drawing his lips closer to Nitori's ear. As proven, he had little to no self-control when it came to this. When it came to them. "Ai," his voice was husky, making the other shiver. Especially when Rin's hand dipped to his lower stomach, drawing circles in the hair that lead to his rather obvious and rather hard erection. Nitori bit his lip. "Ai, what did I say about calling me by my name?" His hand dropped even lower, barely ghosting around Nitori's erection, but never close enough. It was never enough.

Neither boy had expected to be in this situation. Nitori, in fact, with all of his innocence (and unknown, but very much real sex appeal), hadn't of even known Rin was home. "S-sorry, senpai—ah! Rin!" He quickly corrected when Rin's hand started to retract. Nitori felt Rin's grin spread against the skin of his shoulder.

Somewhere along Nitori's journey from his clothes drawer to being pinned to the nearest wall, his towel had dropped from around his waist. Either or, Rin had done the honor of removing it for him. The grey-haired boy wasn't as quite so sure. But, he didn't much care, now.

Every time Rin would breathe in, the overriding smell of Nitori's shampoo would invade his nose, the pleasant aroma driving him on. His other hand, the one not teasingly dancing around the first year's need, grabbed Nitori's chin, pulling his face away from the wall to his own.

"Ai," he whispers against the younger's mouth, drinking in every facet of this boy. This boy whom, at the beginning, he wanted nothing to do with. Whom, now, captured him with a grip so tight it sometimes felt as if Matsuoka Rin couldn't breathe. The boy's blue eyes searched his before closing the distance between them, gasping out his senpai's name as the older finally took ahold of him.

"Rin….Rin—Ah!" he chanted softly, arching his back as the Rin's hand brushed over his tip, smearing his pre-cum back over himself.

Rin kissed him, again, only this time a bit more fiercely. And, when Nitori leaned back to moan, for fear of being rude, Rin drew him in closer, slipping his tongue into the open crevice that was left for him. Rin slid his fingers through the wet, grey strands of his Ai, pushing his hips a bit harder into the boy against him.

"Ri—mm-senpai," he whispered, blushing heavily behind his thick eyelashes which draped across his cheekbones, the hues of his eyes just barely peeking out between the small gaps of hair. "Should….should we go to the bed?"

Rin smiled, nuzzling his face close to Nitori's, watching as the silver-haired boy's face contort in please as his hand moved against him more harshly. He whimpered when the red head caught his bottom lip between his sharp teeth.

"S-senpai!" He called.

Rin's hand stopped at the base of Nitori's penis.

"I think here's just fine, don't you?" Nitori took a moment to lean his forehead against Rin's, breathing deeply through his mouth. The boy let his face fall forward even more, sweetly pressing his lips to his senpai's—enjoying the lack of hesitation as Rin automatically kissed back.

The kiss didn't last long, as Rin was beginning to grow impatient. He drew back, slipping off his own clothes before grabbing the bottle of lube that was conveniently kept in the top drawer of the dresser.

"Do you really want to do it here?" Nitori asked dubiously, peering over his shoulder to see his boyfriend rubbing lube onto his own penis. The view was somehow, to Nitori's lust induced mind, erotic. Rin did not miss the boy's gaze, his eyes watching the movement on Rin's hand a bit longer than necessary before turning around, impatiently rubbing his thighs together. Rin smirked.

He put more into his hand before walking over to the flushed boy, whose blush had extended to his pale shoulders and the back of his neck. Rin enjoyed his red-tinged ears, and couldn't help but hope expand some of that color to the first year's ass.

Nitori jumped as Rin's clean hand connected with his ass, pushing and roughly grasping it. Nitori cried out. "Senpai!" Nitori yelled, glaring over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Rin hummed, tracing his fingertips around his hole. He didn't look at the boy, but he could feel his glare. He pushed the tip of just his middle finger in. "Do you want me to stop, Ai?" He asked, putting emphasis on the boy's first name.

Nitori leaned forward, pressing his head against the wall. He was grateful for the leverage as Rin's finger sunk deeper into him, a pathetic whimper falling from his lips as he shook his head.

"Ai?" Rin asked, again, a bit more teasing, this time. "I can't hear you, Ai."

"S-sen—"

"Aiichirou."

The boy shivered at the sound of his name falling off of Rin's lips, the husk in it causing a sudden heat to flash over his skin—far more intense than before. "Don't stop, Rin."

Rin grinned behind the boy, enjoying the assertive tone Nitori put behind his words. His lips trailed against the back of his boyfriend's neck as the rest of his finger disappeared into the whimpering boy. It was only when Rin pressed his chin onto Nitori's shoulder did he realize he had been softly chanting, over and over and over again.

"More, more—Rin-senpai, more."

Rin licked at the conjuncture of his neck and shoulder, tasting the sweat that had begun forming on his skin. "More, Ai?" The boy nodded.

Rin added another finger, watching as Aiichirou's back stiffened before relaxing, a soft mewl befalling his lips as Rin's fingers began moving inside of him. The red head watched as the boy moved against his hand, doing his damnedest to try and quicken the pace.

"You're an impatient kouhai, Ai." Rin twisted his fingers in the boy before finally adding the third, beginning to move his fingers at a faster pace.

A gasp cut through Nitori's moans, momentarily slowing down Rin's rhythm. His free hand brushed aside the boy's damp hair, softly kissing his temple. "There?"

"T-there," Nitori stuttered.

Rin experimentally pushed against the same spot as before, pausing only to watch Nitori's reaction. Which by, he was not disappointed.

The boy leaned back, letting his head rest on Rin's shoulder as his hand draped over his head, pawing through the red strands when Rin's hand went to work, again. And, with each pant that escaped Nitori's mouth and into Rin's skin, the harder the older boy got.

He wasn't as so sure to how much more of this lewd display he could take. Especially with the way Nitori was leaning against him, allowing him to see everything. Nitori's hardened nipples, the heavy rise and fall of his chest, and just further below, following the little line of hair that fell just below his tan line, was Nitori's painstakingly hard and dripping cock. Rin was sure he couldn't take much more of Nitori's sweet little noises, especially when he leaned up to pant kisses along Rin's jawline. But, one thing was for sure, he wasn't ready to give it up.

"Senpai," the boy whined, grabbing the base of his own cock. "Rin-senpai, I want you inside of me."

Rin's entire being shuddered against the smaller boy, staring down at his flushed face and fluttering eyelids.

Rin groaned.

"I'm going to make you regret saying that."

"Make me regret it, senpai," he begged. Rin growled pulling his hand out of the boy and pushing him against the wall. His arms wrapped around the boy's waist as he growled into his ear. "When did you learn to be so bold, hmm?"

Nitori pushed back against Rin's hips. "You're really hard, Rin." Rin chuckled darkly, finding some kind of amusement in Nitori's attempt to keeping them on topic.

"You're really horny, Ai." Rin returned, placing a hand on Nitori's cock for emphasis. Nitori let out a moan of agreement. "C'mon, then," Rin said, nibbling on his ear. "Spread 'em."

"No."

"No?"

"Turn me around." Rin reached a hand to roll Nitori's nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Nitori bucked his hips.

"Why?"

"P-please."

Rin rolled his eyes, obliging to the wishes of the younger. It was hard to say no to such a voice as sweet and needy as his. "You're a pain in my ass," Rin mumbled, pushing the first year's back against the wall.

Nitori apologized.

Rin huffed, hoisting the boy up and aligning his cock. He kissed Nitori's beauty mark, just below his eye. Nitori smiled. "Ready, Ai?"

Nitori wiggled his hips over Rin in answer.

The older of the two let out an unsteady breath as he pushed forward into the smaller boy, feeling the warmth swallow him. In the time he had been playing with his kouhai, Rin neglected the need between his own legs, finding more pleasure in Ai's own whimpers and whines. Sounds he was, once again, rewarded with as he settled into the boy.

Nitori giggled, ghosting his fingertips over Rin's face. "What's so funny, Ai?"

"Nothing," the boy hummed, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm just really happy, that's all."

The older boy rolled his eyes, something Nitori seemed to make him do a lot, and meshed their lips together to shut him up. "You talk too much," Rin mumbled, sucking on Nitori's bottom lip and experimentally thrusting his hips. Nitori let out a soft noise.

"S-senpai?"

"Hmm?" Rin's thrusts were shallow, softly pushing his hips into Nitori before drawing back in a rhythm that had the younger boy arching into him. "What is it, Ai?"

"P-please go fast—faster," he groaned, placing sloppy kisses around Rin's throat. The older of the two chuckled, no longer feeling the need to tease his kohai. Soft thrusts were suddenly deeper, harsher, his fingers digging into the boy's hips. Their moans mingled as Rin drew him into a kiss, fiercely drawing out strings of moans from Nitori with his relentless thrusting.

"How's that, Ai?" He mused into his lover's ear. Nitori could only let out an appreciate groan in response, wrapping his fingers into red hair.

"Sen-senpai—I'm! I'm gonna—!"

"Hold it," Rin growled, piercing his skin with his teeth, relentless thrusting turning from rhythmic to erratic. His hand went to hold Nitori's penis, jerking on it in time with his thrusts.

"Ri—I—" Nitori was cut off, his orgasm wracking his body before he could give Rin the warning. The other boy gasped, the tightening on his penis drawing out his own release.

He leaned his forehead on Nitori's shoulder, both boys breathing in deeply. And, when Rin pulled out of Nitori, setting him down on his feet, the silver-haired boy found he needed to hold onto Rin for support.

Nitori nervously chuckled. "Senpai, I think I need help."


End file.
